


Go for it

by all_ships_are_my_otp



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gilfoyle POV, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, they're both idiots really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ships_are_my_otp/pseuds/all_ships_are_my_otp
Summary: Dinesh finally meets a woman that actually enjoys his company. Gilfoyle is jealous, but also deeply in denial about said feelings of jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, her name is Liz, and she works for Facebook, and I think she’s into me,” Dinesh said excitedly.

 

Gilfoyle groaned. Not this again. At first it was funny to watch Dinesh constantly try and fail to get a girlfriend. But somewhere along the way, it became pitiful.

 

Gilfoyle liked to think that he and Dinesh understood each other well. But the reason behind Dinesh’s constant obsession with holding down a traditional heterosexual relationship remained a mystery. Dinesh was the type of guy who liked to talk about interesting algorithms, play videogames, eat pizza, and insult people. Not pay exorbitant amounts of money to eat pretentious food, watch pretentious movies and fake his way through pretentious conversations with women he barely knew.

 

Richard and Jared were busy working, pouring over pages of complicated documents. Something about the legal complications involved with storing data on smart fridges. Gilfoyle didn’t really know, and definitely didn’t care. He was too busy actually improving the platform to worry about bureaucratic bullshit.

 

He glanced over to Dinesh, who looked disappointed that nobody was paying attention to his announcement. Gilfoyle decided to take the bait.

 

“Yeah, but she hasn’t met you in person,” Gilfoyle said. “Not to mention seen. Let me guess—you told her you run marathons and enjoy weightlifting.”

 

“Um, actually, we met in person, at a coffee shop,” Dinesh said smugly. “I asked her out to dinner tonight, and she said yes!”

 

“You went out to get coffee without me? Asshole.”

 

Dinesh laughed. “What, you want me to invite you to join me every time I get coffee?”

 

 _Well, I always invite you along when I leave the house._ Not knowing what to say, and definitely not feeling hurt, because why on Earth would he value Dinesh’s friendship to the point of actual jealousy, Gilfoyle glared at Dinesh.

 

“Anyway,” Dinesh continued. “This time, she’s not a mastermind hacker wanted by the FBI for dozens of cybercrimes. More importantly, she has no idea who you are. Those two factors combined with our common interests suggest a high probability of our relationship being a success.”

 

“Well then,” Gilfoyle said curtly, saving his code and shutting down his computer before heading to his room. All of a sudden, he didn’t have the energy to listen to Dinesh enthuse over his new girlfriend. “May the laws of probability be with you.”

 

**

 

It didn’t take long to hack into the Facebook employee database. There were four Lizes that worked at Facebook. One was sixty-two years old, and two worked in sales. So, Dinesh’s weird crush had to be the fourth option—Elizabeth “Liz” Trevor.

 

Gilfoyle scoured the internet for more information. LinkedIn reported that she was a senior programmer at Facebook. Github said that she frequently contributed to open-source software. Instagram made him realize that she was a huge fan of his favorite band. She would have been cool if he hadn’t hated her for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of and didn’t want to think about.

 

As Gilfoyle scrolled through photos of her attending various programming conventions and rock concerts, somebody knocked on his door. Two short raps, then the door immediately swung open.

 

It was Dinesh. Of course.

 

“Ever heard of this thing called knocking?” Gilfoyle said sourly.

 

“Ever heard of this thing called hearing? I knocked, asshole.”

 

“The whole point of knocking is to ask my permission before entering my private bedroom. Immediately barging in defeats its purpose.”

 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Dinesh asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just watching hardcore porn and doing Satanist rituals. You know, the usual. You should leave. Now.”

 

Gilfoyle realized that he hadn’t yet closed all of the open tabs on Liz Trevor. _Fuck._ He furiously typed in shortcuts, trying to delete all signs of her from his laptop. Despite Gilfoyle’s attempts to appear nonchalant, Dinesh noticed something was up. Of course. Dinesh raced over to the other side of Gilfoyle’s room to get a better view of his screen.

 

“Wait—is that Liz?” Dinesh asked, at first flummoxed, then outraged. “Why the fuck are you looking at pictures of her online? Is this your weird idea of a prank? To stalk her, then somehow manage to swoop in and sleep with her before I get the chance?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“So why were you doing that?”

 

_Good question. Wish I knew._

 

“Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said seriously. “You’re okay with this, right? You know...me and Liz.”

 

“Are you asking for my permission to date her?” Gilfoyle said slowly.

 

“No. Well, sort of. Fuck you.” Dinesh blushed. “I don’t know. Don’t close friends talk about this stuff?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Usually, Dinesh would respond by saying something like ‘Yeah, because you have no friends’, and they would bicker until Richard would yell at them about getting back to work. Instead, their already strange conversation somehow become weirder:

 

“Well, we’re talking about it now,” Dinesh said firmly.

 

 _So you actually consider us to be friends? Close friends?_ Gilfoyle considered himself to be the type of person that didn’t care about labels. But somehow, he couldn’t help but smile at Dinesh’s comment. A few seconds later, he realized he had been grinning dumbly at Dinesh instead of actually speaking. He tried to make his expression as blank as possible, then asked carefully: “What do you want me to say?”

 

“I don’t know. You’re the one that internet stalked her. You know that she and I have plenty of common interests. I’m looking for a long term relationship, and I think Liz and I could actually have that. I just want to make sure I’m not missing anything obvious. You know me well and are pessimistic to a fault, so you’re the ideal judge. What do you think?”

 

Gilfoyle looked at the photo of Liz on his laptop screen and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Liz was a great match for Dinesh. And yet he wanted to tell Dinesh to distance himself from that woman as much as possible. He didn’t want to think about why, about the possibility that he was scared of losing Dinesh as a friend, or even _jealous_ of Dinesh’s hypothetical significant other. He just wanted not to care.

 

“I say go for it,” Gilfoyle said slowly and flatly, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “She seems cool. Good programmer. Good taste in music. Actually physically attractive. And she’s into you, so you might as well.”

 

Dinesh smiled. “Thanks. For not being an asshole for one minute and taking this seriously. I feel slightly less nervous about Liz’s and my date tonight. In fact, I should probably start getting ready. Have you seen my hair product?”

 

Gilfoyle shrugged and Dinesh ran to his bedroom, probably to look for that damned hair product.


	2. Chapter 2

After a much longer time period than Gilfoyle believed any guy needed to make himself look presentable, Dinesh finally emerged from his bedroom and entered the living room. Richard and Jared were still doing paperwork. Gilfoyle was sitting at his desk doing actual work.

 

“So, I’m heading out now,” Dinesh announced nervously, somehow managing to look terrified and confident at the same time. His suit fit him perfectly, even though Gilfoyle knew it was a cheap second-hand suit. His hair was flatter than usual and desperately begging to be mussed.

 

“Go get her, Cassanova,” Jared said encouragingly.

 

Gilfoyle didn’t realize he had been staring until Dinesh looked at him.

 

“I’d tell you not to fuck things up, but you probably will,” Gilfoyle said.

 

Dinesh smiled at him sadly for a moment, then left.

 

Gilfoyle really hopes Dinesh will fuck things up, wonders why he wants Dinesh to fuck up so badly in the first place, then grabs a beer.

 

**

 

It didn’t take long for Gilfoyle to lose count of how many beers he had drunk. It should have been easy—he just needed to count the empty bottles piled on his desk, right?--but somehow Gilfoyle couldn’t reliably keep track of which bottles he had counted. He concluded that he was too drunk to work, and settled for grabbing his phone, lying on the couch and aimlessly browsing tech blogs.

 

Dinesh came home late. Richard and Jared had already gone to bed when he arrived.

 

“My condolences,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“What are you talking about? Our date was fine,” Dinesh said.

 

“So why aren’t you at your girlfriend’s place?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Dinesh said testily. “We agreed to...um...take things slow.”

 

Gilfoyle laughed. “She friendzoned you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Dinesh threw himself on the couch next to Gilfoyle. “It’s not funny.”

 

“It kind of is.” Gilfoyle put his phone down and snuggled up closer to Dinesh.

 

Dinesh inched away from Gilfoyle. “What are you doing? Are you high?”

 

Gilfoyle burped, and slunk back towards Dinesh. “Nope. Drunk.”

 

“She fucking already had a fucking boyfriend,” Dinesh muttered. “I showed up thinking we were on a date, but she had just asked me out as a friend. It was so embarrassing.”

 

Gilfoyle laughed, then stopped when Dinesh gave him a withering glare.

 

“Usually I’d make fun of you, but this amount of self-pity is pathetic, even for you,” Gilfoyle said. “This was just one hilarious fuck up. There are plenty of women out there that are actually single. Eventually, something will work out. You’re an okay guy.”

 

“Thanks,” Dinesh said.

 

He smiled, and Gilfoyle felt a strange lurching feeling in his stomach. This was weird. Dinesh was being too nice to him. He was being too nice to Dinesh. And all of this unnatural niceness was messing with Gilfoyle’s mind. He just wanted them to go back to insulting each other. Back when their friendship was simple.

 

“Besides your shitty coding abilities and your hair. Obviously.”

 

“Stop saying my code is shitty. It’s amazing and you’re just jealous. And what’s wrong with my hair?”

 

“You look like a prep school kid who dunked his head in a bucket of hair gel. You look better when your hair is spiky.” He laid a hand on Dinesh’s head and tousled his hair. “Like that.”

 

Dinesh looked at his reflection in his phone screen. “I see zero difference from my previous hairstyle.”

 

“Either you’re blind or extremely stupid, because there definitely is.”

 

Dinesh sighed. “On paper, Liz and I had so much in common. But the conversation with her during dinner was exhausting. We just didn’t connect. I just need to face the fact that I’ll never find anyone. Forget romantic relationships. I can barely handle any sort of human relationship.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think we have a pretty real friendship,” Gilfoyle said carefully.

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk.”

 

“No, I mean it,” Gilfoyle said. “You know me better than anyone else.”

 

“You do too, but only by default. Around everyone else, I pretend to be a completely different person. My parents still think I work as a senior programmer at Hooli.”

 

“I know. I helped you write your fake resume.”

 

Dinesh sighed. “Being friends with you is cool, and it definitely makes my life less depressing than it was in college. But it still isn’t a real relationship. With kissing and stuff.”

 

Gilfoyle laughed. “ _Kissing and stuff?_ Pretend you’ve been in a serious relationship before.” Dinesh glared at him. “What? If you had been, you would have realized that kissing isn’t really a big deal. Anyone can do it. We could do it. See?” Gilfoyle gave Dinesh a quick kiss. “Easy.”

 

Dinesh backed away from him, startled. “What the fuck? Why did you do that?”

 

Gilfoyle shrugged. He was still pretty drunk. All he could think about was that the kiss was nice and it should have been longer. The fact that he had just completely disregarded the carefully established rules of their friendship didn’t seem important right now.

 

Dinesh punched him in the arm, but since it was Dinesh, it barely hurt. “Surprising people with shit like that is a dick move.”

 

Gilfoyle smirked and kissed him again.

 

“Asshole!” he hissed. Dinesh narrowed his eyes at Gilfoyle mischievously, then to Gilfoyle’s astonishment, went in for a kiss. Gilfoyle responded immediately, and it lasted much longer than the previous two. When they broke apart, Gilfoyle felt flustered and light-headed. How in the name of Satan was Dinesh that good of a kisser?

 

“See? I told you it’s a dick move,” Dinesh breathed.

 

“I didn’t mind,” Gilfoyle said, hoping he didn’t sound as excited as he felt.

 

“I didn’t either. Probably,” Dinesh said carefully. “I still don’t like being surprised though.”

 

“In that case,” Gilfoyle said, hiding his nervousness behind mock politeness: “May I have the honor of kissing you again?”

 

“Go for it,” Dinesh said, and Gilfoyle grinned. In their own fucked-up way, he and Dinesh cared about each other deeply. That was really all he had ever wanted.


End file.
